When Angels Fall
by Tigerfire Silverblade
Summary: What if there were an alternate universe where the Gundam pilots had become the evil they once fought? ...And what if those evil twins had found a way to enter the GW universe, with one purpose and one purpose only... to *destroy* their goody-two-shoes do
1. Prologue: A.C. 200 - An Alternate Univer...

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*` Full disclaimers at the bottom. for now, let's just say this: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing. I'm poor. Please don't sue.  
  
Warning: Alternate universes, edited backgrounds perhaps, some spoilers too maybe and.. oh, shounen ai! Major shounen ai and maybe some yaoi later on!  
  
1 x 2, and 3 x 4 x 5 parings in this part. ^_^; I'm still working on it. Please Read and Review!  
  
~Kit *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
===== Prologue =====  
  
  
  
A.C. 200  
  
"Duo? Are you in here?" Cobalt blue eyes scanned the hanger for a familiar figure. A long brown braid peeked out from behind a panel of wires and other gadgetry. He grinned walking over to slip his arms around his lover's waist. Heero nuzzled his neck affectionately. "There you are. I've been looking for you."  
  
"He-chan," Duo twisted to give Heero a hasty kiss hello and slipped out of his arms. "Can't you see I'm busy? If we're going to go ahead with the plan I have to finish making the adjustments." He fiddled with a few wires. "Where are the others? Packing I hope."  
  
"Hn. They finished that an hour ago. Trowa and Quatre finally managed to get Wufei a little loosened up." Heero chuckled. It might have taken a few years, but the inevitable had happened. Wufei had finally fallen victim to the couples' charms. "Right now they're soaking in the hot tub with a bottle of Champaign." He recaptured Duo, lightly kissing his neck. "Why don't we join them when you're done."  
  
Duo squirmed in Heero's grip. "Heero. you're not playing fair!" he pouted, "It's going to take me another couple of hours, maybe even a day or two, to finish re-adjusting this damn gate!"  
  
"Hn. That's what we get for taking old OZ equipment." Heero's eyes gleamed mischievously as he thought up a plan. "Tell you what.how about I go pack your things," he slowly teased the zipper open on Duo's jumpsuit. "Then you take a break. With this machine, we have all the time in the world."  
  
Duo grinned impishly. "Promise?"  
  
Heero gave him a wicked smile. "Agreed."  
  
  
  
=== 20 Min. Later ===  
  
Quatre leaned back against Trowa in the hot tub. He smiled lazily at his two companions, lifting a glass of Champaign. "To the five of us, and total world domination.. oh wait. We've already done that." He giggled at the thought that they now ruled this entire planet and the colonies in space. Queen Relena? Hah! What a laugh. She hadn't lasted one week without them, and less than a day against them. "What should we toast then?" he asked the other two. Wufei raised his glass, "To all of us. may the sex be great, and often." He said drunkenly. Even Trowa had to laugh at that one. Up until tonight, Wufei had turned his nose up at the mere mention of sex. Of course, it was usually bleeding (1).  
  
Trowa raised his glass. Quatre and Wufei quieted down. "To . our doubles." He smirked at the shocked expression on his companions' faces. "May they stay alive until we get there. so we may have the pleasure of killing them ourselves."  
  
Quatre grinned, his eyes glowing with a blood-thirsty gleam. Wufei smiled, approving of the toast. "To our doubles." The three said in unison.  
  
'The fools wouldn't know what hit them.'  
  
  
  
  
  
End Prologue  
  
  
  
(1) for newbies to this stuff: usually in an anime/manga a guy gets a nosebleed when he's "aroused" or get an erection. Wufei is often made fun of in shounen ai or yaoi fanfics as getting a nosebleed everytime the boys get a bit . frisky around or toward him. And he denies it profusely!  
  
* Gasps * What's this?? Heero is comfortable with his feelings?? Quatre is out for blood? Wufei is actually going to be a part of the shounen ai???? What have I done to the perfect GW boys?! Damn you evil muses! Damn you for making me do this!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*` Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or any part of it. I am merely a lowly person who fancies herself an author and write this fan- fic for my own amusement, and not for profit of any kind.  
  
In other words: I'm poor. Please Don't sue.  
  
This fic was inspired by Madamhydra's fic "Double Vision" . Go read it! She my all-time fave fanfic author! Also, please note the word INSPIRED. For those of you who don't understand what that word means, I'll tell you. It means that this fic is completely my own, but that something I read or saw or talked about elsewhere, sparked an idea, and therefore inspired me to write. So please don't flame me.  
  
It is entirely probable that someone else has already written a fic like this, but I haven't seen it or heard of it so once again, please don't flame me, since I won't know what the hell you're talking about.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*` 


	2. Chapter 1: Duo

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Full disclaimers at the bottom… for now, let's just say this: 

I don't own any part of Gundam Wing. I'm poor. Please don't sue.

Warning: Alternate universes, edited backgrounds perhaps, some spoilers too maybe and.. oh, shounen ai! Major shounen ai and maybe some yaoi later on!  

1 x 2 hinting here!

Okay okay. Since chapter one was so majorly short, I've added to it. As always, thoughts are in italics like '_this' _and the silly lil beep is like _this_. _So_ here is the new, and hopefully improved, Chapter 1. Please Read and Review! I need all the Tips I can get  ~_^ 

~Kit

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

==============================

Three years have brought me new allies-

.... So why do I feel so alone?

==============================

==================

== Somewhere on L2 ==

==================

He couldn't remember exactly when things had started going wrong, but today was no exception. Duo rammed his apartment door with a shoulder. "…Damn it… stupid machines…" he muttered between rammings. "Breaking down… every… damn… DAY!" Bruised and a little less frustrated, Duo sighed. "Why did I move into this place huh? Someone wanna' tell me why?" He glared up at the landing ceiling. About a year ago he'd moved into one of those totally automated apartments that were popping up all over the colonies. They were expensive, but the small fortune he'd hacked out of the OZ officers' accounts had been more than enough to cover the rent. Hell- he could have bought dozens of automated housing facilities if he'd wanted to! 

"Not that they're worth the expense. Every day something else breaks or gets a bug…" For the past six months that he'd been living here, maybe even before that, not a single day passed without some kind of a problem. So far this week his car keys had disappeared only to show up after he'd gotten new ones made, the elevator broke down twice, the microwave had blown up, his Jaguar had broken down, the donut shop where he stopped every morning had caught on fire, and now, for the fifth time this week, he door key wouldn't work! Duo absently chewed the end of his braid, trying to figure out how to get in this time. He glanced at his watch (the only thing that hadn't had a problem yet). "Damn… she won't get home for another half hour…"

"Hey Duo..." Duo turned to grin at the owner of the sultry voice; at 5'4" she was a petite, 23 year-old, brunette that lived one floor above him, and the current answer to his prayers. "Caarrrmmen! Long time no see mi amiga. Did you know you're early today? Hey Babe, why don't we go up to your place. I think I left something there last night. Something kinda' important…know what I mean?" he gave the Hispanic woman a playfully suggestive wink.

Carmen covered her laugh with a small hand. "You naughty little boy.." Duo mimed being shot in the heart with a pained look on his face as he stepped toward her. "Carmen! It wounds me... right here. To think that last night meant nothing to you-" Carmen pushed him away with a smile. "Hah! All we did last night was play a game of Uno, and you cheated!" Her playful expression disappeared, replaced by one of a more serious nature. "When are you going to ask me out on a real date Duo?"

Duo straightened up. _'We've been over this a million times now. Why won't she give up already? Is this what it was like for Heero to have Relena always chasing him? Hn… I doubt it. Relena was no where near this polite about it.' _ Duo struggled to keep his distaste for Relena from showing. After all, she was now "Queen Relena"…as if that made a difference. "Look Carmen, trust me when I say that the minute my interest is no longer occupied, you'll be the first one I call." He smiled holding up his fingers in a Boy Scout salute. "Promise."

"Hn, you'd better not be trying to trick me like all the others Duo. I'm smarter than that." she poked him in the chest. "And I'm going to hold you to that promise." Carmen motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go get your emergency spare." She stopped to look at him for a moment. "Whoever she is… she's a lucky woman. You tell her I said that next time you see her." Duo nodded with a smile. His amethyst eyes sparkled with fake cheer, but she cared for him too much not to see the sorrow behind it. '_Whoever this woman is, she doesn't deserve you Duo. I hope she pays dearly for doing this to you.'_

== `,' ==

Duo tossed a modified palm pilot on the couch. The small piece of machinery was his "spare key", basically it was a way for him to do a little override on the door's locking mechanism- also, totally automated. He surveyed the neat apartment. With a full-bath connected to the bedroom, a full-sized living room, and half kitchen it could almost be considered average. Almost. The living room alone was two times the size of the bedroom, which measured about 20 ft x 20 ft. The kitchen was open to the living room and ran about half its length. The rest of the wall was set with floor to ceiling windows and a set of double doors that opened up to a balcony. Both areas were decorated in shades of crème and cobalt blue. Most people thought the cobalt was too bold a color to accent such a large room, but for better or worse, he refused to change it. Duo flopped onto the couch cuddling a velvety blue pillow in his arms. _'Just like his eyes…' _he thought solemnly. _'Eyes so blue you could get lost in them.' _But unlike the pillow Duo held against him, Heero's eyes had always been cold. He would have frozen to death if he'd gotten lost in those eyes. Duo sighed softly. Something had felt wrong for months. He looked around again. Nothing _seemed_ out of place…

A flashing light on the answering machine caught his attention. Duo frowned. '_I thought I was out of tapes…' _he tapped the button, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

_Beeeep!_

"Friday. Two.. twenty-five.. PM."  __

"Hola Duo. It's Carmen. I just realized that you left your key here last night. Want me to drop bring it by? I'll stop off after work, if you don't call me back you must have been stuck outside already." She giggled, "Adios!"

_Beeeep!_

"Friday. Five.. eighteen.. PM."

"Duo. It's Quatre… are you there?" Duo jerked his head toward the machine listening intently.  

"I really need to talk to you. If you're there please pick up… alright just… call me at this number when you get in okay…" _'Paper… paper… where's the damn paper?! THERE you are! …Sneaky lil thing, aren't you.' _Duo rushed over to back up the tape. There! He scribbled down a string of numbers.

_Beeeep!_

_"_End of Messages_."_

Once more sprawled upon the couch, Duo took a swig from his glass, staring at the pad of paper. "I haven't heard from any of them in-" his voice faltered. How long HAD it been? One… maybe two years? "Yeah, two years. Two frickin' years since any of them has even tried to contact me…" his jaw clenched. What the Hell could they possibly want after all that time? "And… how the Hell can I ignore them either. Shit… I just know that I'm going to be regretting something very soon." Duo carried the portable with him into the bedroom. Lit only by a few candles, this was the darkest room in the apartment. Sure, he had electric lamps and other lights- but candles gave it… more character. Heavy black drapes covered the windows from floor to ceiling blocking out any and all light. The bed and other furniture were a dark cherry wood. Duo eased onto the charcoal black silk sheets on his unmade bed. He started at the numbers as if trying to will them to dial themselves. After a few minutes of intense thought, he knew what was missing in the apartment. He'd never known what it was before because it had been there his whole life, and the feeling had gone away awhile ago. But since he'd struck out on his own, it had come back again, this time even stronger. Duo closed his eyes, remembering the men he'd called friends. "Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, … Heero." 

Pent up tears threatened to fall in his violet eyes.  "I'm not lonely. I'm NOT! I have people now. Carmen, Angus, Jerry, McKayla- I have people around me every hour of every day…" It was a battle with himself that he'd been losing for too long. "Damn it… I'm NOT…" a single tear rolled down his cheek. Duo turned the phone toward him, momentarily mesmerized by the glowing number keys. A trembling hand slowly dialed Quatre's number. _'…I'm not…'_

 *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Disclaimers:  I do NOT own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or any part of it. I am merely a lowly person who fancies herself an author and write this fan-fic for my own amusement, and not for profit of any kind. 

In other words:   I'm poor. Please Don't sue.

This fic was inspired by Madamhydra's fic "Double Vision" . Go read it! She my all-time fave fanfic author! Also, please note the word INSPIRED. For those of you who don't understand what that word means, I'll tell you. It means that this fic is completely my own, but that something I read or saw or talked about elsewhere, sparked an idea, and therefore inspired me to write. So please don't flame me. 

It is entirely probable that someone else has already written a fic like this, but I haven't seen it or heard of it so once again, please don't flame me, since I won't know what the hell you're talking about.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`


End file.
